


FATHERS DAY

by wrenweasly



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenweasly/pseuds/wrenweasly
Summary: Virgil and Roman try to make patton breakfast in bed for fathers day. emphasis on TREID





	FATHERS DAY

Roman woke up on June 17 to walk on his boyfriend Virgil having a panic attack. He was curled up in a ball on the floor crying his eyes out. On the table was an assortment of pots, pans, spatulas, and other cooking equipment Roman didn't know the name of. In an instant, he crouched down and wrapped his arms around the anxious trait, making the other look up at him.  
“R-roman?” Virgil asked  
“Shh,” Roman whispered, “it's alright. I`m here.”  
They stayed like that for a bit. Virgil crying in to the princes arms. After a bit, Virgil stopped crying and pulled away just enough to look into the princes face. Prince sighed, seeing how beautiful his boyfriend was for the thousandth time.  
“Thanks Ro,” Virgil muttered  
“Anytime, storm cloud,” Roman responded, “you want to tell me why you`re crying on the floor?”  
Virgil looked at the cluster of kitchen stuff on the counter, his shoulders sagging.  
“I-I was trying to make breakfast in bed for Pat,” he said, “because, you know fathers day. But I got overwhelmed by all the equipment.”  
This statement made Roman feel so many emotions he had to stop and process all of them. First, he was shocked. He totally forgot about fathers day. Then panic because he didn't get Patton anything. Then confusion because Patton's technically not his dad. Then pure love for virgil because he was so kind and generous. He shook all of these out of his head (except for the love. He's never going to get rid of that.)  
“I'll help you,” Roman decided  
“Really?” Virgil said, then confused he added “have you ever cooked before?”  
“Nope!” roman answered, smiling, “but how hard can it be!?”  
\--  
The answer, Roman found out, was very hard. He kinda wished Logan was here to help him. Logical explanations for the nonsense called cooking instructions would be very helpful. Alas, the glasses gay wasn't there to assist them in their grand quest of making breakfast.  
They settled on making pasta because Virgil thought it would be easier than pancakes or something like that. Roman disagreed but thought he`d go along with his boyfriend. Besides, Patton gave him pasta for christmas so he thought he'd do the same.  
The prince decided that all the thingy majigs (or were they doodads or thingy-whatsets? He couldn't tell) were making Virgil anxious, so they had to go. They settled on a big pot and a wooden spoon. Since they didn't know how to read instructions the two decided to just go with it. Roman demonstrated by dumping the entire case of pasta (along with the box) into the pot and turned it to full heat. Giggling Virgil went to make toast.  
Ten minutes past and Roman thought it was going quite well. He was stirring the pasta and humming disney songs when he heard a scream. He turned around.  
Virgil was standing in front of a flaming toaster. Apparently it wasn't plugged in properly. Roman rushed to the emergency fire extinguisher and grabbed it. It was at that moment where he realized that the spaghetti was on fire. Also, he had no idea how to use a fire extinguisher. He studied the device in his hands. He flipped a switch and suddenly he was blastin the face with something white. Panicking with white stuff in his hair and on his face, he turned the fire extinguisher around and started spraying madly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw virgil under the counter panicking. He needed to help his boyfriend, but he couldn`t.his head started swimming. Then suddenly he heard a voice.  
“Hey guys, how's it-WAIT HOLY SHIT”  
Logan was standing there, bedhead and all. He was trying to process the situation.  
“Wha-,” Logan stuttered, “what the hell is going on?”  
Roman looked at Virgil. Virge seemed better, tears were still in his eyes when he shouted  
“COOKING NOW GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE AND HELP US PLEASE!”  
Logan grabbed the fire extinguisher out of Romans hand, letting Roman rush over to Virgil. In a minute all the fires were put out and the anxious trait was calmed down. Logan slumped on the wall,panting  
“Now.. can someone tell me… what's going on,” Logan panted out.  
Virgil explained how he got Roman to help him make father's day breakfast, Roman jumping in now and then.  
“Can you help us Lo?” the prince asked, “I know you and Pat are very… close.”  
Logan blushed bright and Roman snickered.  
“Fine,” Logan answered, “but we do it my way.”  
\----  
“AWWW KIDDOS you shouldn't have!!!!”  
Patton thanked them as he snarfed down his bacon and eggs.  
“It's ok dad,” Virgil said smiling, “it was no trouble  
“Yeah,” the other two agreed, “no trouble at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this is late dont judge me


End file.
